


Menage A Trois

by Porn Writing Platypus (Malkontent)



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Greenhouse, Hentai, Laughter, Laughter During Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Plants, Porn Battle, Psychic Bond, Psychotropic Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Porn%20Writing%20Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pamela is immune to the toxins, of course. She long ago abandoned her mammalian body for one closer to her precious babies.</p><p>But Pamela can feel the plants.</p><p>And the plants can feel Harley.</p><p>And Harley is lost in her own mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menage A Trois

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Porn Battle XIV with the prompt "Harley Quinn/Pamela Isley, greenhouse, giggles"

Pamela spreads her naked green limbs along the ground, feeling the sigh of the grass and the cool caress of the damp earth beneath it. Through the greenhouse glass, sunlight streams. It warms her skin and seeps into her body as she luxuriates lazily amid the flowers.

“Hee hee hee hee...”

Around her, the greenhouse air swirls and pulses with pale yellow, thick with the hallucinogenic pollen from her latest creation. Pamela closes her eyes and feels for her babies, her flowers, finding them happy and spread wide open, copiously releasing their potent chemical compounds.

“Ha ha ha... Mmmmmm... he he he...”

Pamela is immune to the toxins, of course. She long ago abandoned her mammalian body for one closer to her precious children.

But Pamela can feel the plants.

And the plants can feel Harley.

And Harley is lost in her own mind.

The chemicals wash over her again and again, churning through her blood. Synapses fire and neurons transmit twisted images and strange sounds to her already broken soul. Sensations pour from her brain, through her limbs and out into the greenhouse. Pamela arches her back in ecstasy.

“BWAAAAAHAHAHAHA! Heeeeeee!”

Harley squirms in her nest of vines, and it only serves to trap her tighter in the plant’s clutches. Her grin is fixed in an unnaturally wide mask of glee and her wild giggling echoes through the greenhouse, the only sound save for the soft hiss of Pamela’s flowers releasing more pollen.

A stray vine wraps itself around Harley’s pale leg and twists upward, brushing against the soft lips of her naked sex, making Pamela shiver in the shared sensation. Slowly, cautiously, it pushes against her slick opening, sliding up and in, pressing in all the right places.

“Nnnnnnugh!”

Harley groans, her hips trying desperately to buck against the intruding vine. The plants hold her firmly in place and Pamela gasps, her own fingers sliding down her naked body as Harley’s pleasure cascades through her. She touches herself firmly and this time it’s Harley’s turn to gasp.

“Oooooooh... Mmmm... Hee! Ha ha ha!”

Harley’s grin returns as the vines begin stroking her body slowly. Pamela Follows suit, her body burning with sensation.

In and out. Up and down. Back and forth.

Harley.

And Pamela.

And the plants.

Together the three of them twist and moan and laugh. Together they scream and giggle as waves of pleasure take hold of them, and together they drift into unconsciousness, the three of them lost in each other's embrace, never knowing where each stops and the next begins.


End file.
